It's Always The Pretty Ones
by HatErZGoNaHatE
Summary: Konoha and Akatsuki High are two rivaling schools and Godaime Girls High, Sakura's school, just happens to be in the middle of it. Literally. But they never paid attention to her school before, so why now? "She's OURS!" "Not even in your dreams, Akatsuki!" But, is there something more to her than just a beautiful face? Something dangerous and blood thirsty? HaremSaku/HighSchool/OCC
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. JUST THE STORY PLOT :D **

**XOXOXOXOX**

Location: Godaime All Girls School, 6:28 am.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"It's Sakura-chama!"

"She's still beautiful and elegant as always!"

"Good morning, Sakura-chama!"

"Good morning." The one known as "Sakura-chama" replied back gracefully. Her long pink hair swishing as she walked inside her school. Her gem-like, emerald eyes shining brightly despite it being emotionless and blank, giving her an elegant but mysterious look. Her red, under the breast skirt free of wrinkles and wore properly. The white, long sleeve blouse that goes all the way to her middle finger with a ring-like circle keeping the sleeve on her middle finger only contrasting greatly with her milky white skin. A red cross was worn around her neck and bracelet with a circle on it was worn on her wrist. Her black and red school bag was held in her hand.

"S-Sakura-chan," A dark-blue haired girl said, her pearl-like eyes twinkling happily as she saw her friend. "G-Good to see you again. How was your summer?"

"It was splendid," Sakura said, her eyes having a tint of warmth at seeing her only friend in school. People may greet her everyday –though she didn't know why- but Hinata was the only one who actually always stays with her. "How about yours?"

"It was good."

**-Hinata's POV-**

Silence came over me and Sakura-chan but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was…peaceful. I knew Sakura-chan always preferred silence than noise but, for a reason that she wouldn't tell her, Sakura confessed that she feared the silence. It got a little confusing for me and I asked her, if she preferred silence than why did she fear it but Sakura just shook her and told her to let it go and she did.

"Hinata?" I blinked when she heard her name and saw Sakura give her a semi-worried glance. I shook my head before turning to face Sakura.

"Y-Yes?" Sakura gave stared at me before repeating her question,

"I asked you what you were doing last summer?"

"O-Oh. Just the usual. You know, F-Father teaching me kendo and self-defense…" I saw Sakura shake her head in disappointment and looked away in embarrassment. Not for myself but for my Father. My Father was a very strict person and forced me to practice martial arts and self-defense, something a Hyuga should perfect by the age of 15 but for her, she could only give scratches to her Father. Though that was a great feat for someone who is 15 but in the Hyuga clan's eyes, it was a disappointment and embarrassment. Unlike Sakura-chan, who manage to beat her Father in a spar. The Hyuga clan was impressed and had said that she was supposed to be like that. Independent, mentally AND physically strong, beautiful, smart. All in, a perfect role model and someone perfect for the Hyuga clan. Though once Sakura-chan heard that, she immediately took defense and had told them to butt the fuck off. It was the very first time she had heard Sakura-chan cuss and is probably the last.

"Hinata, I have head to the Council's room. I shall see you after the ceremony?" Sakura said, turning around –I just noticed I was walking a little behind her- to face me. I nodded before we departed.

I sighed as I walked slowly towards the yard behind the school, greeting people along the way. I was part of the Student Council too, actually I was the Vice-President but I wasn't needed for the opening ceremony. The opening ceremony is strictly for the President only. Speech, script, arrangement of the seats, everything must be made and thought by the President, which was Sakura-chan. Though they can help her like giving her ideas and moving the seats but anything else is a big NO.

I smiled when I saw mine and Sakura's Maple tree. "_Well it has our names on it so it's legal to call it ours._" I chuckled at my thoughts. It was only when I was alone or with Sakura-chan I could act like I wanted to. Not the shy, quiet, and stuttering Hinata but the humorous, confident, and teasing Hinata. But, sadly, due to the childhood her Father had given her she couldn't really act like that in public. Stupid Father. I thought grumbling to myself as I sat down under the tree and close my eyes.

(A/N Hinata is kind of explaining everything starting from here to the end.)

:"I can't wait to see Sakura-chama! Rumor says that she was planning on having a new uniform!" I heard a girl squeal. I opened my eyes and saw two three girls sitting on the round lunch tables that was placed outside the school incase the ones inside was full.

"I saw this morning! Her hair grew! It reaches her knees now!" The girl with brown hair squealed like the first one while the other two girls complained on how they should've came earlier.

"Aw man! You're so lucky! I wanted to see the Queen in my first day!" A girl with blonde hair pouted.

"You could still see her in the opening ceremony, you know?"

"That's different!"

I smiled at the conversation. Sakura-chan was known as the Queen in school but, God only knows why, she doesn't even know it. She thinks that all the greetings, lunch giving, and gifts are just because she was the President which was true but only partly. In some schools, someone can be even more popular than the President of the Student Council; some doesn't know their own President because of some other popular kid. But here, Sakura-chan was admired inside AND outside the school. She was admired for her fairness and beauty. Oh and let's not forget her "mysteriousness" as the people in her school calls it. She couldn't really blame them though, she WAS a mystery even to me and I'm her best friend.

I stood up and walked towards the small pond near the Maple tree. I took out the fish food beside the pond and got some before throwing them to the fishes. I smiled at the fishes before putting down and looked around the yard. Fresh flowers adorned some of the ground and trees surrounded it with her Maple tree in the middle of the yard. I looked to the left when something shiny caught my eye.

Akatsuki High.

I narrowed my eyes at the school that just happens to be at the left side of their school. That school is one of the two reasons why it's hard to get new students. Stupid school. I looked away from the school and saw…

Konoha High.

The other reason why it's hard to get new students. Those two schools are such a bother especially when it comes to their rivalry. Seriously, they bring a whole new level of rivalry. They compete in everything right down to who gets the most girls in two weeks. I knew about that because I just happen to be on of the "lucky" girls that got flirted with. I shuddered as I remembered that blonde-haired guy with blue eyes flirting, and failing miserably, with me.

Konoha and Akatsuki High is actually a good school. They people there could score high grades. Keyword: could. They only score high on test if it is needed. Be it because the other school got higher or because their parents threatened, though I doubt that, or even because if they don't the school will close down. They would do it but they would never do it in because if they don't they might drop out of school but that is impossible because the principle himself is stupid and a pervert. Well that's what she heard but that could be just rumors.

Funny thing is that, their so into their rivalry that they don't even notice the school that just happens to be right in the middle of them. Which is just stupid, I mean who doesn't notice a school as bright and big as theirs? Obviously them. There was this one time where in the newspaper her school scored number 1 with Konoha following after then Akatsuki. Akatsuki was pissed because Konoha was higher than them and because her school got number 1 and Konoha got pissed because her school got number one and checked out who was first. The first thing Konoha said was,

"_There's a school named that?" _

I shook my head shamefully. "_I am ashamed to call you my cousin, Neji-niisan._"

The only reason why she knows that is because of Neji.

But it's not the school that's doing all this, it's the group. Both school has a group of people who are either rich, good in martial arts, or unbelievably beautiful. Rookie 12 and Akatsuki has everything. Their rich, good in martial arts, and unbelievably beautiful. I'm talking about the guys too. And let's not forget about their special abi-

_BRINGGGGGGG!_

There goes the bell.

I stood up; dust my uniform, picked up my bag before heading towards the gym. Time to see what Sakura-chan has in store for them.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Soo what did you think? It's my first try so I welcome criticism with open arms, not the really hash ones though…XD Bear with me Review please

Stay Sane Peeps! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Did you guys like the first chapter? Hope you guys did and I hope you like this one too R&R and Enjoy.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**XOXOXOXO**

Location: Godaime All Girls High, 8:11 am. Opening ceremony.

**XOXOXOXO**

**-Hinata's POV-**

"Welcome back, old students and welcome to Godaime High for all news students. I hope you feel comfortable in your days of schooling here." I heard Sakura-chan say in the microphone, the speakers making her voice even louder. The new students around me said, more liked squeaked, a thank you. Is that a blush on that 1st year's cheek? She would be fan girl number 1,324 if it was.

"I'm sure some of you heard that I would be making new uniforms? I was planning on doing but I don't really have designs and Tsunade-sama had said that she would think about."

A series of "Aw's" and "Dang it." were heard. I giggled at Sakura's barely visible twitching eyebrow. Now, I wonder what Tsunade-sama had done now. It was probably something big if it was annoying Sakura-chan so much.

"-and that are the new rules for the whole school, if you have complains or if you have questions about them, please, come to me for help not Tsuande-sama. You may also ask the other Councils if I am not around." I see. Tsuande-sama forced Sakura-chan in taking all the questions or complains. Poor Sakura-Chan.

"Before I end the ceremony, for the new students, there is one special rule that everyone here knows."

Special rule? What- Ohh…That.

"I'm sure you heard about the rivalry between Konoha and Akatsuki high, yes? Since I don't want anyone to get involved and I don't want any accidents happening so, please remember, you are not allowed to use the route leading to Konoha and Akatsuki high if it is pass 5:30. You may pass by there any other time but 5:30 and over. This is for your own safety, so please follow this rule and remember it." I saw a new student raise her hand, a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Yes, Mika-san?"

Wow…I never knew someone could go so RED! There goes my world record….*sigh*

"U-umm…W-what if our house is that way?"

"Our school ends at exactly 4:00 pm. I'm sure you have enough time to pass by there before 5:30 or even 5." The girl nodded before abruptly sitting down.

"Any other questions?" Sakura-chan said, scanning the sea of students before nodding.

"Alright, you may go back to your respected classrooms. Once again, Welcome back, old students and Welcome to Godaime High, new students." I stood up and headed to the stage. I waved at Sakura and saw her nod before grabbing her papers and walking down the stairs.

"Wonderful speech." I said, smiling brightly at my best friend.

"Thank you but, please, next time at least try to look that you're listening. Your putting a bad image for the others Councils." Sakura-chan said, looking at me at the corner of her eyes as we walked to our classroom. I could feel a blush coming up but fought it back

"I was that obvious?" I asked sheepishly. I saw Sakura-chan give me a look that seems to say What-do-you-think? Damn…I really need to work on my ignoring skills. I yelped when I felt my feet slip. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact when I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and found Sakura-chan not in front of me but behind me.

"Your such klutz…" I glanced at her. How the heck did she get behind me so fast?

"Don't ask." I blinked at the blank look Sakura-chan was giving me.

"You also need to work on hiding your facial expressions."

**XOXOXOXO**

Location: Konoha High, 4:39 pm.

**XOXOXOXO**

**-Naruto's POV-**

Man…History is so lame and boring. Why do we need to learn about such old people and tales? It's pretty much useless! I yawned before looking outside the window.

"_Those uniforms…_" I thought, looking at the red skirt and white blouse.

"_Is there a new school here or something? I never saw it before._" I saw the two girls laugh about something before passing by our school. I was about to turn back to the board when I saw something, or specifically someone, that knocked the breath out of me.

Who is that unbelievably beautiful goddess? I thought looking at the walking pinkette. Her long pink hair flowed down until her knees and shone brightly. She was wearing the same uniforms as the two girls before except she had a bracelet around her wrist with a circle on it. Her head was bent as she read that book she was holding and some strands of hair covered her eyes. I squinted my eyes wanting to see her face clearly. Come on turn around…Holy shit! Never look away! I thought as if she could hear me as I looked at her gem-like eyes. I saw her raise an eyebrow before turning away and continue walking. As if she had felt my stare, she had turned her head and locked eyes with me for no more than 15 seconds. I saw her continue walking before groaning. Damn it! I cursed when a chalk hit my head.

"Uzamaki, pay attention!" I glared at our history teacher, rubbing the side of my head where the chalk hit. I glanced outside before looking back at the board.

Best fifteen seconds of my life.

**XOXOXOXO**

Location: Hyuga Dojo. 5:40 pm.

**XOXOXOXO**

"That's enough for today." Hyuga Hiashi's powerful voice sounded as Hinata panted while Sakura bowed. The other clan members nodded in approval before leaving.

"Thank you for letting my join your session today, Hiashi-sama." Sakura bowed once again while Hiashi waved it off.

"It is fine, Sakura-hime. You are welcomed here any day." Hiashi said, smiling at the pink-haired girl. It was only when the Hyuga members are not there was when Hiashi did things he doesn't usual do. Hinata nodded in agreement, as she wiped the sweat out of her forehead.

"And, Hinata, a promise is a promise." Hinata raised an eyebrow at her Father. What was he talking about? Hiashi smirked at the confused expression on his daughter's face.

"You are allowed to stop martial arts and practice martial arts whenever you want." Sakura smirked lightly at her gapping friend. She should have brought her camera…

"W-what? A-are you serious?" Hinata stuttered. Was she dreaming or something? This has GOT to be a dream. Hinata looked at Sakura who nodded. Hinata's face shone with joy as she did a bear hug on her Father.

"Thank you, Father!" Hiashi's eyes softened at his daughter's hug before wrapping his arms around her.

"Your welcome. You should thank Sakura too. She was the one who convinced me and had to beat me just to do it." Next thing he knew Hinata was out of his arms and was hugging and rubbing her cheeks with Sakura.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"C-can't b-b-breath…"

**XOXOXOXO**

**-Hinata's POV- **

I skipped as Sakura-chan and I headed to my house. It was 5:50 plus and it was already dark and I did not want to go home alone so I had to force Sakura-chan to go with me. Speaking of Sakura-chan, she was walking some spaces behind me.

"Sakura-channn! Walk beside me!" I whined playfully. Oh how I wish I could act like this in public. I saw Sakura glance at me from her book before going back to reading. I could hear the faint jingle of the bell tied onto Sakura's wooden sword.

"Sakura! Don't ignore me!" I saw Sakura freeze.

"Is everything okay?"

**-Sakura's POV-**

I was reading my book, ignoring Hinata's whining when I heard it…

"Stay away!"

It was faint and I wasn't sure if I was just imagining it but it sounded like that girl's voice…Kima? Mina? Mika-san!

"Is everything alright?" Hinata's worried voice came but I stayed silent and twisted my body so I can look back. Impossible…I thought shaking my head.

"It's nothing. Let's go, it's getting darker." I muttered, passing by a confused Hinata. Mika-san's smart enough not to pass this route after 5:30…

**XOXOXOXO**

**-Mika's POV-**

"Stay Away!" I shouted desperately trying to get away from the person.

"Come one, we just want to play, little girl." I saw the person in front of me say. I shuddered as I backed away slowly when my back hit something. I looked at the back and saw another person smiling creepily. I was about to scream when the person's hand came up and cover my mouth. I struggled against his grip –I didn't even know he got my hand- as tears streamed down my face. I widened my eyes when I saw the guy in front of me coming nearer with a small pocket knife in his hand before I struggled even more. The guy behind me and the guy's behind the guy in front of me laughed and chuckled at my efforts. Disgusting people! When I get out of here….I gulped. Correction: IF I get out of here, I will kick there butts!

"Now be a good girl and stay still." I closed my eyes when I suddenly heard grunts of pain. I opened my eyes to see the people behind the person in front of me lying on the ground holding either their stomachs or their head in pain. I blinked when I felt the person behind me loosen his hold and fall to the ground. I saw the person who was holding the knife take a step back.

"A-are you o-o-okay, M-Mika-chan?" I turned around to see the Vice Prez., Hyuga Hinata. I nodded hesitantly when a thud was heard. I turned around so fast I'm surprised I didn't get a whip slash. I saw the President, Haruno Sakura-chama, behind the fallen guy. Her sword, well I think it was a sword but a cloth was wrapped around it so I'm not sure, was raised indicating she was the one who knocked the guy unconscious. I saw her nod to Hinata before my hand was grabbed and I was pulled to the shadows. I saw a person stand up and run to Sakura-chama. I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth. Well isn't this familiar…

The guy pulled out a sword –where did that come from? - when…

_Swoosh_

_Clank_

I stared, wide-eyed, at the upper part of the sword that was now lying on the ground.

"_That…that's a wooden sword, right?_" I thought, looking at the sword in Sakura-chama's hand. I was about to say something when the world went black.

**-Hinata's POV- **

I sighed as I held the body of Mika-san. I glanced at the sword of Sakura-chan then at the sword on the ground.

"_Sakura-chan never uses her sword like this before…_" I thought, glancing worriedly at Sakura-chan. I saw Sakura-chan stare at the ground then glance at the shadows behind her. I, too, glance at where she was looking at. I also felt someone watching. Sakura-chan shook her head before picking up the cloth of her sword from the ground and wrapping it around the sword again before taking out the bow that keeps it together. I could hear the jingle of the bells bouncing around the walls. She walked near me before mentioning me to put Mika on her back.

"We should go. Hiashi-sama might have a fit for not bringing you home early…again. And we have to drop Mika-san in her house." Sakura-chan said while I nodded. I ran to catch up to her and saw her adjust Mika on her back. I looked up at the sky and saw stars twinkling and dancing before glancing at the walking Sakura. I sighed at her attitude. How can she act like nothing happened? As if there wasn't a knocked out student on her back; as if she didn't just fight some goons a minute ago. Speaking of fight… I still have a feeling. As if, someone was watching us.

**-Unknown Person's POV- **

"What is your data about those two?" A deep, masculine voice was heard as someone walked out of the shadows but still hiding their face. A reply was made, almost immediately,

"Hyuga Hinata. Heiress of the Hyuga clan, Night-blue hair and the traditional pearl-white eyes. Schools in Godaime All Girls High." A voice came from the "shadows."

"Godaime? Where's that?"

"I have no idea." The unknown person shook his head.

"The other girl?" There was a pause.

"Ahem…None..."

"Pardon?" came the sharp reply.

"There is absolutely NO data about the girl. Not even her name or age, but 80% she schools in Godaime and 20% she is a member of the Hyuga Dojo and is just friends with Hyuga Hinata."

"I see… Tomorrow, we will have a meeting about this. Make sure everyone comes."

"Yes, Leader-sama." The unknown person nodded his head before walking back to the shadows but as he turned, his clock flipped and showed a symbol of a red cloud with white outlines.

**XOXOXOXO**

**Well? What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think And I am still looking for a BETA reader so, if you have time, may you suggest BETA readers? Thank you. **

**Memories can be forgotten…but never erased ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy! :)) I see you guys liked the second chapter ;) Thank you very much. ;) I will continue to work hard! :D For you and for my Journalism Club! XD **

**For: XionNight **

**Thank you for your review and thank you for your volunteer. (You're volunteering, right? O.O) Soo…can you be my BETA reader? :DDD I promise to work hard! :)) Of course, it's your choice so I shall wait for your reply! :)) I shall PM you! Please PM me back when you have time. Thank you! :) **

**For people who didn't know yet, you can see the uniform of Godaime in my account in Deviantart :D Link is in my account. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**XOXOXOX**

Location: Akatsuki High, Student Council room. 7:30 am.

**XOXOXOX**

"What the fuck is this all about!" was the first thing that came out of Hidan's mouth. His silver/white hair was gelled in the front but was spiked in the back while his purple/pink eyes flashed with annoyance and a tint of curiosity. After all, it wasn't everyday Leader-sama calls for a meeting in 7 o' clock in the MORNING.

"I would like to know that as well…" A long, raven-haired guy said quietly. His gray eyes that seemed to have a tint of red in them were filled with interest and he didn't even bother to hide it. And he was sure no one gives a damn because they were all to focus on Kakuzu. (sp?) Speaking of Kakuzu…

"Shut up and wait for Leader-sama." Came the brief reply from Kakuzu. He ran a hand through his brown hair as his emerald eyes glared at Hidan.

_*Slide*_

"Everyone, keep quiet the meeting will now start." The "Leader-sama" said. His spiky orange hair was sticking out everywhere and his purple-ringed eyes glared at each and one of his members. The piercings on his face shone as sunlight hit it.

**-Pein's POV-**

"I apologize for my tardiness. I had an important meeting to attend to." I said as I walked towards the center where a wooden bookstand…thingy was placed.

"Now then…" suddenly the light went dark and a screen came down from behind Pein. A picture of Hyuga Hinata practicing her martial arts showed up. The light coming from the screen made Pein look like more…dramatic.

"Yesterday evening, Kakuzu and I saw something interesting in the alleys," I started. "A fight had occurred because, apparently, some members from Sound found it…funny to harass girls, little girls. Usually, we would ignore this kind of things but the only difference now is that they were doing it on OUR territory. So, as the leader of the organization, I was about to confront them but someone had beaten me. It had something to do with this girl on the screen. There is actually two but we shall go to her later. Kakuzu, would you please." I said nodding to Kakuzu. I sat down in the chair beside the screen and waited for Kakuzu to start.

"Hyuga Hinata. 15 years old and is currently schooling in Godaime All Girls High. No, I do not know where that is." Kakuzu added when he saw Deidara raise his hand.

"She has Night-blue hair and Pearl-white eyes. She is different than the rest of the Hyuga clan. While the rest of the Hyuga clan is stuck-up and prideful, she is kind and gentle. And, unlike other Hyuga's, she hadn't perfected martial arts but my resources said that she is having secret training, from who, I do not know." I saw Sasori raise his hand.

"Do you know what she is training?" Kakuzu shook his head.

"No, I'm having trouble finding out what." My face might be calm and blank but my brain is bursting with questions. Who is the trainer and what is he/her training the girl? Why was Kakuzu having a hard time? Is there even such a thing as that? Damn, I could feel a migraine coming up.

"The next girl…" I raised an eyebrow at the picture.

"Odd…" I mumbled as I looked at the picture of the girl. I'm pretty sure she didn't look like that…

"I apologies for the picture for I couldn't find any more pictures of her. I have little to no information about this girl's personal life or even where she schools and that is what this meeting is all about. This girl was seen together with Hyuga Hinata and there is a possibility that she is schooling in Godaime or is just friends with Hyuga Hinata."

"She schools in Godaime…" I heard Itachi say.

"Hyuga Hiashi is a very strict person and, if I heard everything about him wrong, he rarely trust anyone and if this girl is just friends with Hyuga Hinata I find it impossible that Hyuga Hiashi would let her walk with Hinata, let alone talk with her." I nodded at his explanation. It makes sense… I glanced at Kakuzu before nodding.

"Alright, Itachi has a point. But what I would like to know is that did she do something to gain the respect of Hyuga Hiashi?" I asked. There was pause when Kisame raised his hand,

"There is a possibility she had beaten him in a spar. The Hyuga clan is known for their martial arts and I doubt she gained her respect just by talking to him." Another good point, I thought. So if she had beaten even Hyuga Hiashi in a spar…

"Leader-sama, if I may ask, what are you planning on doing with these two girls?" Konan asked. I stared at the picture of a little, pink-haired girl smiling at the teddy bear –that is a teddy bear, right? - before answering her,

"I am planning on asking both of them to join. With the pink-haired girl's skill and Hyuga Hinata's secret training we might just be able to finally beat the Rookie 12."

"But where would we find them? We don't even know where Godaime Girls High is, in fact, we didn't even know a school named like that existed!" Deidara said. I was about to reply when a bang was heard.

"Haruno Sakura!" I blinked, well everyone did, at Hidan. Haruno Sakura?

"That fucking pink-haired girl! It's Haruno Sakura!"

"Explain."

"I don't know much about the fucking girl but I do know that she is a fucking champion in martial arts. She was considered as the best fucking fighter in the whole fucking world! Bitch is HOT too!" Hidan added once he remembered the picture he saw before.

"Haruno…Sakura," I heard Itachi say slowly as if testing the name. "It does seem familiar…"

"Alright, for now, forget about the last task I had given you. Because as for now, our new task is to find these two girls before the Rookie 12 finds out about them. Got it?"

A series of "Hai's" and nods were heard before the screeching of chairs were heard.

I hummed lowly as I intertwined my fingers together and rested my chin in top of them.

'_Haruno…Sakura, Eh?_'

**XOXOXOXO**

Location: Godaime Girls High, 2:23 pm. Rounds around the school.

**XOXOXOXO**

**-Hinata's POV- **

"Do you think Mika-san remembered what happened yesterday?" I asked Sakura-chan. We were going around the school checking for anything suspicious or unordinary. I mentally sighed, I don't want to be Vice Pres. anymore!

"Yes, yes she does." I heard Sakura-chan say looking at a window of a classroom. I raised an eyebrow at the blushing Mika-san before glancing at Sakura-chan. I patted her back gently but inside I was burning with rage. That girl better not be getting any ideas just because Sakura-chan saved her! Sakura-chan saves a lot of girls, so you shouldn't be flattered, little girl! I was pushed out of my thoughts when hand slapped my clenched wrist.

"Stop trying to break my spine." I blinked at Sakura-chan's back before glancing at my wrist. Well that hurts…

**-Sakura's POV-**

I hummed lowly as I walked down the empty hallway. Hinata was called to the Principles office for some documents again and that left me alone to do all the rounds. I hummed when a familiar tune was made by my school bag's keychain.

"As we dance with the devil tonight…" I sang, my voice echoing a bit through the hallway. I stopped when something blue and black caught my eye. I looked outside the school to find Akatsuki members, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, leaning on the pole near their school.

'_Why are they outside their school? Last time I checked, they were forbidden to go out within school hours…_' I thought curiously. I switched direction and headed down the stairs. I stopped mid-step before changing directions again and walking to the bathroom to change. Don't want to put a bad name for the school…

I walked slowly to the two pairs and when they spotted me, I quickly switched directions making it look like I was really heading to the other direction. Damn it, I thought. I took the road heading towards Konoha High. I could feel the stares of Kisame and Itachi boring into me. Awkward…

I pulled out my IPod, jumping from one branch of a tree to another. She would just stay on the tree nearest to Konoha High which was the HUGE cherry blossom tree that goes over Konoha High and her school. She doubts she could go pass the school gate now that those two members were there.

"Somewhere…over the rainbow, stars are blue…" I whispered but as the song went, my voice went louder and louder. She could see the confusion of the people from Konoha high as they looked around the place trying to locate where her voice was.

"What is that?"

"Where is it coming from?"

"Isn't her voice lovely, wouldn't you think so?"

"Yes, I agree."

**-Naruto's POV- **

I sighed as I, finally, sat down. Damn fangirls…Wonder how Teme and the others are doing? I chuckled at my thoughts. I looked around the unknown place –don't blame him, he was fighting for his life here! He had to go SOMEWHERE-, everything was healthy and…green. Trees were swaying in the wind while some fell down from the branches. But what captivated him was the Maple tree in the middle of everything. He could see letters carved on it.

"Somewhere…over the rainbow…" I blinked. What…?

"Bluebirds…fly…And the dreams that you dreamed of…" I could feel something happening to my body. It was like…I was loosing control over it. I could almost feel my body going blank and my eyes began to get blocked with something that looked like a cloud. Yeah, it was like a cloud was blocking the view of the sun but this time my eyes.

'_O-Oi Kyuubi! What's happening!_' I thought in panic.

'_**I don't know…I'm having a hard time fighting over it!**_'

"Someday I'll wish upon a star,

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me,

Where trouble melts like lemon drops." My feet were moving on their own. Stop feet! Stop I tell you! I DEMAND YOU TO STOP! My feet didn't stop.

'_Kyuubi!_'

'_**Shut up! I'm trying!'**_

"High above the chimney tops,

That's where you'll find me…" My feet stopped moving as the voice stopped. The blank feeling lifted as well as the clouds in my eyes. I blinked and looked around. I tensed when I heard a rustle behind me.

"What are you doing in Godaime High?" My body snapped to the figure behind me. A midnight-haired girl with eyes that looked familiar came from behind the tree. Her eyes were blank with a tint of anger in it. And was she…glaring at me?

"I asked you a question." I snapped out of my thoughts to see her visibly glaring at me. I gulped, damn…her glare is worse than Teme's and Teme # 2 (Neji) combined!

"I-I uhh…I was…Err…" I mentally smacked myself. Get a hold of yourself, you idiot!

"Never mind. Just leave our campus." I nodded quickly and ran to the wall I jumped over before and repeating it. I huffed as I landed on the other side of the wall before standing up. Godaime High…wasn't that the name of the school that got first place before? And the girl was wearing the same uniform…Could she know that pink-haired girl?

"It's Naruto-sama!"

My eyes widened as the earth grumbled under me. Holy Shit!

**XOXOXOXO **

**Well? What did you guys think? Was it good? Please tell me what you think! REVIEWWW! It makes the story healthy and strong ;) Thank you XionNight :) Your awesomeness has shoned through! :D **

**You guys are AWESOME! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ehem…Ohm…Hi? Heheeh ^^" I know I haven't been updating and I'm sorry for that, I swear! Exams just ended yesterday and I had A LOT of things to do sooo…Yeah…Well, I still hope that I get reviews! Hahahah :) For this chapter, Sakura doesn't show up until the last… but it will mostly be talking about Sakura. Oh and before I forget, it's 2012 in the story okay?**

**Oh and if you guys have ANY questions about the story, please, feel free to ask! I wont mind at all! :) You could ask any question! :) It's my duty to keep the reviewers happy ;) Hahahaha! **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT.**

**XOXOXOXOX**

Location: Konoha High, 7:32 am.

**XOXOXOXOX**

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Finally, I lost them.

I sighed as I lay on the grass. Damn fan girls, don't know when to stop. I grumbled angrily for a few minutes before sighing again. If I'm having a hard time, Itachi must be going through HELL. Why must we be so unbelievable beautiful and resistible? I asked that once but all I got form Itachi was: "Because it's God's Will." Speaking of Itachi, what was up with him last night?

_*Flashback*_

"_Good evening, Nii-san," I greeted Itachi once he entered the living room. I raised an eyebrow as Itachi ignored me and headed for the laptop. That's weird, he usually greets back with his usual: "Good evening to you too, Foolish Little Brother." _

_I cleared my throat. Ignored. _

_Cough. Ignored. _

_Fake sneeze. Ignored. _

_Fine, we'll do it the hard way…_

"_So, I saw this book about weasels and it said that they were allergic to shrimps…you might be similar to a weasel than just your name Weasel-nii-san." I chuckled and ducked as a book was thrown to my head._

"_Ahh, so you CAN hear," I smirked at the glare Itachi threw at me._

"_Of course I can hear, dimwit." I blinked at the name he called me. Dimwit? I heard Foolish before but never DIMWIT. _

"_Sorry, sheesh. What made you so snappy," I mumbled, pouring some wine in the glass. Yeah, he's underage but since when did he –actually the whole world- care? Never. _

"_You're ignoring me again, Itachi. Stop hurting my feelings," I smirked and waited for the sarcastic remark that I just knew would come. I blinked when all I heard was the same furious typing of Itachi. I sighed angrily and sat down. As much as it makes him seem like a spoiled brat, he despises the idea of being ignored. He was just so use to being the center of attention –courtesy of the fan girls- that it's foreign to him to be ignored. I mean, with this kind of face and body…who would (or can for that matter) ignore him? No one. _

"_Foolish little brother, stop flattering yourself in your head and get me some wine." I blinked at the sudden intrusion of my thinking. _

"_What, no please?" I smirked, setting my glass on the table in front of me. _

"_No." I rolled my eyes before standing up and walking to the small table where the wines were. I glanced at Itachi before putting down the wine and closing it. Itachi didn't even blink when I was suddenly was beside him and gave him his wine._

"_So, what are you researching about?" _

_I blinked at the sentence typed down in Google. List of Best Female Fighters?_

"_Who are you looking for?" I asked coolly, keeping the surprise off my face and voice. _

"_No one. Leave."_

"_Not happening. Now tell me," I asked, grabbing a chair and sitting down on it. _

"_I'm just looking for a good prey, alright?"_

"_And you expect me to believe that? Have you forgotten that you're the good one between the two of us, Itachi? Try again." I saw Itachi sigh angrily and glare at me. _

"_Sasuke, you are testing my patience. Leave before I make you remember who exactly you are talking to," Itachi threaten before typing something else. I sighed in mock surrender before standing up._

"_Fine, fine. I'll leave," I said 'defeated.' I glance at screen one more time before blurring. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"_Haruno…Sakura. Who the hell is that? And why was he researching about her? Did she do anything to attract their attention? If so, then what did she do that attracted it?_" I rubbed my temples when I felt a headache coming. So many questions, none which has an answer. I stood and stretched.

"_I hate it when I don't know something,_" I thought. It was already eight and the bell just rang a few minutes ago. Not that he has to be early; he IS the President after all. He just has a reputation to uphold and he didn't feel like skipping today. Plus, he needs to ask the Hyuuga about the girl and why the Akatsuki are taking an interest in her.

**XOXOXOXO**

Location: Konoha High, Library. Lunch time.

**XOXOXOXO**

**-Sasuke's POV-**

"Hey Teme!" I banged my head to the table. I do NOT feel like talking to him right now.

"What, Naruto?" I muttered. I heard (Yeah, heard!) Naruto freeze beside me. I glanced at him in question before returning back to the laptop.

"Naruto? NARUTO?!" I winced at his volume. I'm right beside him, doesn't he know that?

"Teme, you okay? Are you sick? Or…no…it can't be…" Naruto started panting and he fell down, clutching his shirt where his heart is.

"YOU HIT PUBERTY, DIDN'T YOU!?"

**BAM!**

"ITAI!" Naruto wailed, holding his head in pain. I glared at him, a huge book in my hand.

"Stop being so dramatic, you idiot." I said, "And I have you know that I hit puberty a LONG time ago."

"Not before me."

"Don't flatter yourself. Now, what do you want?" I muttered, scrolling down. Saburo…Saito…Saki…Ahh here it is.

"Sakura? As in Cherry blossoms?" I nodded at Naruto (who had somehow grabbed the chair that was seven feet away from them and sit on it without him noticing).

"Why are you looking through those files?"

"I asked you first. What do you want?"

"I asked you second. Why are you looking through those files?"

"I'm looking for someone," I replied. Hyuuga told me that his father had the record of everyone in Konoha. He had the name of everyone. From middle age people to babies. He even had the record of all the DOGS living here. I know, paranoid much?

"Why are you looking for her?"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Naruto gave me a look of disbelief.

"Seriously? What kind of parents would name their baby boy Sakura?"

"I don't know. Parents who were drunk?" I muttered. Naruto and I stared out in space for a bit before nodding our heads and shrugging.

"Possible. But seriously, why are you looking for this girl?"

"Because Itachi was researching about her too," I answered. I raised an eyebrow at the screen. Name not found? That can't be right. Itachi would never research on someone who isn't from here.

"How 'bout you try in the boys section?" Naruto said, snatching the laptop from me, "Who are you looking for?"

"Naruto, Sakura Haruno is obviously a girl. You said it yourse-"

"Found it. Sakura Haruno." I blinked at the laptop screen. The name: **SAKURA HARUNO** was in bold in top of probably should been a picture of her…him…it? Nevermind.

"There's barely any information about this…person," I muttered, scrolling through the file.

"That's odd," I heard Naruto mutter beside me.

"What is?" I saw Naruto shrug and sit straighter.

"Well, you know how the Hyuuga are. They would never let anyone in Konoha unless they have all the information they want from them. They ask everything. Who are your parents, your GRANDPARENTS, what school did you graduate from. They even will ask which HOSPITAL you were born in! They're just weird like that, but it's because of that weirdness that nothing happened to Konoha. So why would they let someone, who they have little to no information about, walk around the streets of Konoha? Let alone come in?" I nodded at his explanation, my arms cross. You know, when Naruto wants to, he can be really smart. Too bad the only time he does want to is when it involves either his family or Konoha. He's a genius if it's both. Naruto grabbed the laptop and typed something.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know," I muttered, running a hand through my hair, "the main reason why I'm researching about this person is because Itachi was researching her. And if she attracted Itachi's attention then she probably also attracted the Akatsuki's attention. I want to know exactly WHY."

"And so?" I huffed and rubbed my temples.

"Let's continue. Try to dig up more information about her," I said, grabbing the laptop form Naruto.

"Well, it looks like we don't have to worry about her attacking Konoha. She's been here since 2007," I muttered. Yes, I was worried about Konoha. How can't I? I've been living here ever since…well I was born. And God knows that that's a LONG time.

"So?"

"So that means that if she was planning on attacking Konoha, she would have probably done that by now."

"What if…what if she's trying to stay hidden, you know? Trying to keep a low profile, keep people from suspecting her," Naruto said, taking a sip of his drink after talking.

"You have such a mysterious mind, Naruto."

"Hey, it could happen." Naruto said, shrugging.

"Could but it isn't."

"And how sure are you?"

"One hundred and one percent."

"Fine, whatever."

All was silent when Naruto suddenly ask,

"So why was Itachi researching about this girl?"

"Were you not listening!? That's whole reason why I'm researching about her!" Naruto brought his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Okay, okay! Gosh…"

And again everything was silent.

"So, how are going to find her? We can't find any information about her in Konoha records. What more in…Google." My eyes widen and I sat straighter. Naruto, you're a genius! Like hell I'm saying that out loud!

"Wow, what's with that face? That's your I-suddenly-realized-it face," Naruto said, inching away from me while I just smirked at him and typed down a website.

"You're right-

"I am?"

"If we can't find her in Konoha records…" I trailed off, typing her name in the search bar. My smirked widen when her name appeared. Bingo.

"Who says we can't find her in other records?" I clicked her name and this time, I wasn't disappointed. A picture appeared (Wow…pink hair.) and everything about her. I mentioned Naruto to come nearer and showed him the laptop.

"There."

"HOLY SHIT!"

I glared at Naruto as the soda Naruto SPIT at me dripped from my hair.

"What's your deal?" I muttered, grabbing the towel from my bag and wiping my face.

"I know that girl! I saw her when I was at my History Class!"

"So, she schools here?"

"No. I saw her walking pass our school. I didn't recognize

e her uniform though. Never saw it in my life. But yesterday, while I was getting chase by my fan girls, I jumped over a wall and I saw a girl who had the same uniform, and strangely had the same eyes as Neji, and-"

"Wow, wow. The girl you saw had the same eyes as NEJI?"

"Well not really, when she wasn't glaring at me, it was more of a…pearl color while Neji's looks like one of a blind person. But dude, when she was glaring at me…Damn, I don't which was scarier. That girl's or Neji's and yours combined. Anyway, she asked me why I was at her school."

"We have a school near here besides Akatsuki High?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Naruto shrugged,

"I guess we do."

"Do you remember the name?"

"Wait…she said it…it was…God...Me…Godaime High! I think…" Naruto scratched his, his face crunched up in concentration.

"It's okay Naruto, I don't want you to burn any brain cell, so you can stop thinking."

"Hey!"

"But isn't Godaime the school who got first place?"

"Yep!"

**RINGG!**

"And there goes the bell! See ya, Teme. I got to get to class," Naruto said, grabbing his bag from the ground and putting back the chair.

"Since when do you care about class?"

"Correction: Gym Class."

"Ahh. No wonder," I muttered, closing my laptop and putting it under the table. I don't have to worry about anyone stealing it. The Council had a room in the library just for them and only the Council members can get in. Reason being because we have the keys.

"How 'bout we discuss this with the other members after class, Sasuke? I think we have a better chance of finding about her if we work together." I nodded and waved at Naruto before doing my rounds. I hate it when I have rounds. It's so boring, nothing really happens.

**XOXOXOXO**

Location: Konoha High, After Class.

**XOXOXOXO**

**-Sasuke's POV-**

I sighed tiredly and stretched. Oh, that feels good.

"Teme!" I winced and rubbed my ears.

"Dobe, this is a library. So shut up. And you're late," I muttered, turning to face him.

"Doesn't matter! Check this out!" I moved to give space while Naruto grabbed a chair. I stared at the laptop screen.

"What am I suppose to be looking at?" Naruto rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Look," Naruto said, pointing at date of the crime, "this crime was made on August 23, 2007. TWO DAYS after Sakura came."

"So? It could be just a coincidence."

"Fine!" Naruto threw his hands in the air. He typed something else and grabbed my laptop and opened it.

"One week after the last crime, the SAME accident happened. A couple were found dead with BITE marks on their necks and not far away were strands of PINK hair," Naruto said.

"Naruto, that doesn't mean anything," I said. What is up with this guy?

"Dude, would it kill you to let me finish?!" Naruto pointed to another accident.

"There, another accident where this time two teenage couple-" I coughed awkwardly. How to say this…

"Actually, Naruto…That was…" Naruto froze before glaring at me.

"Don't tell me…Sasuke! You promised not to!"

"Hey! In my defense, they attacked me!"

"By what!? A pink purse!?"

"Maybe…" I mumbled while Naruto shook his head.

"You know what? Nevermind. All the signs of her being _**a you-know-what**_ is there!"

"Right there, it states that she is a master in Martial Arts. Her speed, agility, stamina are all off the charts. Blah…blah…blah…Ahh here! When angry, her sclera seems to be turning red and her pupils forms a cross. Though it also says that all the information they had gathered were all base from observing her, so they don't know if it's actually true or not."

"Naruto, this doesn't prove anything yet!"

"Hates: Direct sunlight, wolves, VERBENA!" **(1)**

"And BLOOD. How can she be if she hates BLOOD?!"

"You're brother hates blood."

"He's a different matter. He's weird."

"Why can't you accept that she is a va-"

"Because it's impossible! If what the information said was true, that she was here for five years already, then I, or maybe even Itachi, would have already smelt her! And why would the Hyuuga let her in if she was!?" I yelled, slamming my hand on hand the table.

Naruto stared at his best friend, who was panting a bit and glaring at the table, his eye flashing red. Naruto smirked; this isn't about that at all…

"You're scared, aren't you?" Naruto grinned when I flinched.

"What are you talking about?" I muttered, standing up.

"No, no. This is what it's all about. You're scared of this girl."

"You're ridiculous, Naruto. Why would I be scared of this girl?" I mumbled, my voice going softer by every word.

"Well, I don't know. Because she had manage to hide from you or because she caught your brother's attention. Or MAYBE it's because…you think she's stronger than you."

**CRACK.**

**BAM!**

"Hahahaha! Chill Teme! I was kidding!"

"You better be!"

"…Or was I?"

**BAM!**

"Okay, okay! I was!" Naruto laughed, throwing his head back. I glared at him at Naruto with hate. Stupid blonde idiot. I sighed, rubbing my temples. I walked to the window and stared at the sky. Yeah, Naruto was right. He was scared that this girl was stronger than him, I mean, look at her abilities. Everything was off the chart, according to Naruto. He wanted to see if it was true.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I want to find this girl and test her abilities myself. Problem is, I don't know where this Godaime school is. Maybe it's in Google Map."

"Sa-Sasuke…"

"Keep quiet for a second, Naruto."

"Seriously, Sasuke. I don't think-"

"Shh!"

"Sasuke, I don't think you need to find this school anymore!" I blinked at him before letting my eyes glance at where he was pointing at. My eyes widen at the figure leaning on our gate.

"Haruno…Sakura."

**XOXOXOXO**

**Phew! That was tiring! Hahahah! Hope you guys like this chapter! This was pretty long, if I say so myself! And guess who got first rank in Math and Social Studies?! That's right, this gurrrllll! :3 Hahahah! **

**Verbena: ****The****flowers****are small, with five petals, and borne in dense spikes. Typically some shade of blue, they may also be white, pink, or purple, especially ****in****cultivars****.**

**Love ya guys~! :* Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and R&R :* MWAH! **


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I was supposed to update the story last December 26 but I forgot and for that, I am SO SORRY! I am the worst author ever. I know, I know! You can cut off my head and show it to the public so other authors will never make the same mistakes as me. Go! Just kill me now!

Yeah, I've watched too many dramas. Like I was saying, sorry, once again, for not updating sooner :( Please, try to find it in your heart to forgive me. 'Cuz I know deep, deep, deeep inside, you want to. HAHAHA!

Please do enjoy this chapter of the story and for to the people who reviews. I LOVE, LOVE YOU AND YOU'RE THE BEST :

**I DO NOT**, sadly, **OWN NARUTO. **

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Location: Konoha High, Library

Time: After class

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**-Sasuke's POV- **

"Haruno…Sakura."

I can't believe it. There she was, the same pink-haired girl –so, she's a chick- we were just talking about not too long ago. And by the look of shock in Naruto's face, he can't believe it either.

"Ho-ly crap, talk about speaking of the Devil, am I right?" Naruto muttered while I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's go!" I yelled, grabbing my bag while running out of the Library –Oh, shush, yourself, Librarian- and into the hallways leading to the exit of our high school. I could hear the Dobe's footsteps behind me but I could care less right now. The only thing that mattered right now was me finding out how this girl managed to capture his stoic-bastard of a brother and his idiotic-and-definitely-weaker-than-my-group's attention.

"Teme, wait up!" Naruto yelled behind, his footsteps rapidly increasing speed and I knew it was a matter of time before he can catch me. My eyes narrowed in determination as I ran down the stairs. Who the hell thought of putting the Library in the 5th floor?!

"Teme! I said WAIT-UP!" I growled as my body was slammed into the wall, the Dobe's hands gripping my shoulders in a death-like grip.

"What is it, Dobe?!" I practically yelled at him, my eyes flashing red before quickly disappearing.

"I want you to slow the fuck DOWN! Do you think you can fuckin' win against her?! You do not know any of her abilities, and the element of surprise is something we usually don't want our opponent to have! So what the fuck are you thinking, rushing downstairs to fight this girl?!" Naruto yelled back, eyes too, flashing red. I narrowed my eyes at the –supposedly dumb- blonde. I closed my eyes as a way to calm myself. Now that I think about it, why the hell am I even so anxious? Sure, I get this rushed feeling every time my brother was involved but never this much. So, what made this so different? I visibly slouched –but not too much, 'cuz like dude, I AM still an Uchiha- and sighed loudly. First, I feel anxious and now, I feel tired as hell. The fuck is wrong with today?

"Good," Naruto muttered, slowly loosening his grip in my shoulders.

"So it was you two who was doing all the screaming!" a voice suddenly shouted.

**XOXOXOXO**

**-Sakura's POV-**

I sighed for what seemed to be the tenth time. What is taking Hinata so long?! It's not like we were required to have a meeting or something. How long does it take just to give a headmaster a paper and leave?! It's just ONE paper, for Jashin sakes. I resisted the urge to growl, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"**Well, isn't someone cranky today…?"** I groaned internally. Say his name once, and he appears.

"_What do you want?_"

"**Just want to know how my favorite flower is doing," **the smooth voice of the one and only, Jashin answered back. Truthfully, I don't even know how he can invade my mind. I always make sure to keep the barrier up, and yet, only this slimy bastard can break through it.

"**Because, love, you were once my follower. And you keep that barrier up to keep strangers out, and last time I checked, we were anything but strangers." **Okay, he has a point. Huh, for once, he said something that doesn't make me want to pummel him to grou-

"**And plus, deep, deep, DEEP down that dark and cold heart of yours, you love me too much to keep me away." **

…I stand corrected.

"_Can you fucking leave, Jashin? I'd hate to smash your pretty face into a wall,"_ I said, well thought, to Jashin. I rubbed my temples as I heard the annoying –annoying 'cuz its makes me want to swoon- laughing of Jashin.

"**It never ceases to amaze me how different your personality is internally and externally." **

"_Well, you know what they say. If you wear a mask, you can fool the world but not yourself," _I replied back, unconsciously twirling a strand of her pink hair. I tensed, momentarily freezing my action before relaxing and twirling the strand once again. I glanced, almost lazily, at the guy in front of me. Well, look what we have here. Onyx colored eyes, dark blue hair shaped like a chicken's ass, one hell of a body and face. This guy is obviously an Uchiha.

"**Argh, another Uchiha brat. What's worse is that he could pass up as the twin of the older one." **

"_Shush!_"

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" Uchiha-what's-his-first-name asked. I chose to remain silent because one, I don't like him. Two, just the way he asked *coughdemandedcough*me if I'm Sakura Haruno tells me that he is an arrogant jackass, which brings me back to number one. And three, I knew it would piss him off. Oh, look, I was right. I chuckled internally, halting my actions and slowly dropping the strand of hair.

"I asked if you are Haruno Sakura…" Uchiha-what's-his-first-name practically growled out.

"**The nerve of this guy! How dare he speak that way to my dear flower?!" **Jashin's enraged voice boomed in my head. My hand twitch, desperately trying not to rub my temples as not to appear rude in front of the younger Uchiha (no matter how much of a annoying prick he is).

"It's common courtesy to give your name before asking someone else's," I said, immediately getting tired of his rude manners. I saw him inhale and exhale –probably to calm himself- before, quite gentleman like actually, answering,

"Please excuse my rudeness; my name is Uchiha Sasuke," I was almost tempted to raise an amused eyebrow at him when he bowed, "pleasure to meet you. May I know if you are Haruno Sakura? You look quite like her."

"…**talk about mood swings. Boys can actually PMS?" **I heard Jashin muttered in my head.

"_You know, now that I think about it, why are you still here? Get out!" _

"**Okay, fine! I know when I'm not wanted."**

"_You took a long time to figure it out, though." _

**-Sasuke's POV- **

"Please excuse my rudeness; my name is Uchiha Sasuke. May I know if you are Haruno Sakura? You look quite like her," I said, bowing. Damn, I can't believe this chick actually corrected me. Me! Uchiha, fucking awesome, Sasuke! I sighed as I stared at the pink-haired girl, who has yet to move from her position. There it is again, that rushed feeling. The fuck is wrong with me? I think I need Ino to slap me again. Wait, no, I KNOW I need her to slap me. Speaking of Ino, what's up with her? Suddenly freezing up like that, and then dashing away like some lunatic, sprouting orders left to right! Hellooo, I'm the leader of the group, last time I check!

_*Flashback* _

"_So it was you two who was doing all the screaming!" a voice suddenly shouted. Naruto and I looked to the left to see the pale blonde hair and baby blue eyes of Yamanaka Ino. She was glaring at us with her hands on her hips. _

"_What the hell were you guys doing?! You could be heard all the way from the Headmaster's office!" Ino shouted. I saw Naruto wince from the corner of my eyes because of her volume. Yeah, feel my pain, Dobe! _

"_We-we were…uhh…" _

"_It's none of your business, Ino. Go back." I cut Naruto off, glaring back at Ino. _

"_I'll go back once I know why you guys are screaming like madmen! Headmaster Jiraiya is having an important discussion upstairs!" _

_Headmaster Jiraiya? Important discussion? Does those two even go together? Who could he be talking to that made him serious? _

"_Oh, don't make that face! Yes, he's really having an important discussion upstairs." _

"_With who?" _

"_The Vice President of Godaime High, Hyuga Hinata." I raised an eyebrow at the name while Naruto froze. _

"_Hyuga?" Ino nodded._

"_Yeah. She's a relative of Neji. His cousin, if I remembered correctly. But anyway, that's not the point! He told me to come down and asked why the hell you guys were screaming!" Ino's glare was on full max now and if I was a lesser man like Naruto, I would've cracked._

"_Like I said, it's none of your busine-"_

"_We were arguing about Haruno Sakura!" Naruto blurted out and I sighed. I knew he would crack. _

"_Haruno…Sakura?" Ino whispered, eyes wide like saucers. Naruto and I stared at her strangely. Talk about mood swings…_

"_Yeah…Sasuke researched on her and wanted to test her abilities. So he went to find her school but I told him we don't have to because she's just right in the gate right now and-"I glared at Naruto. Why the fuck is he spitting everything out?! Yeah, she's intimidating when she uses her eyes to…Wait a minute…_

_I was right. Ino was using her eyes on him. I opened my mouth to make her stop when I saw Ino. Holy shit, she looks like the first time she saw me feed. Pale as sheets, body frozen, and mouth and eyes wide open. I was about to question her when she suddenly bolted down the hallway. On instincts, Naruto and I ran after her. _

"_Sasuke, you face her head on, and do whatever you intended to do before Naruto stopped you. Naruto, you'll stay behind maple tree while I'll stay at the one opposite of it. Don't come out until my signal, got it?" _

"_Wait a minute, what are yo-"Naruto didn't get to finish because Ino disappeared. Naruto and I stared at each other. The fuck just happened?_

_*End of Flashback*_

I sighed internally. What is up with this Haruno Sakura? It seems like everyone who hears her name goes berserk! First, Itachi followed by Naruto and finally Ino. I mean what is it? Am I missing something here? When I heard about her, I didn't go berserk!

…Okay, maybe I did. But not like Ino!

…Okay, maybe even worse than Ino…

But, seriously, who is she, really?!

"I am quite offended, Ino. You and your friend hide as if I'm a criminal that needs to be captured. Won't you come out?" I snapped out from my thoughts when I heard her speak. I cursed in my head as Ino and Naruto came out from the trees slowly.

Shit.

How the hell did she find out?

"Sakura…" Ino muttered, throwing her a glare.

"Ino…it's been quite a while." I glanced back and forth at the two of them. They know each other? Is that why she froze? Mortal enemies or something?

"Or something." I blinked at Ino in confusion. I spoke out loud, didn't I?

"Yes, yes you did." This time it was Naruto who answered. Okay…I should shut up now.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" Ino growled out while Sakura stared at her with lazy eyes. She has yet to move from her position.

"It's not what you're thinking, if that's what you mean. I'm just here to accompany the Vice Pres. and my best friend." I glanced at Ino just in time to see hurt flash in her eyes. So, she has a history with Ino. Seems to be the betrayal type of history.

"Ahh, so you school in Godaime, I presume."

"You are correct," Sakura said before glancing at Naruto," Ino, where have all the manners I taught you have gone? Introduce me to your friends." I could SEE the smoke coming out from Ino's ears.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto. *Secretary 1 of the Student Council." Naruto remained silent but bowed politely. He has been staring warily at her for some time now. Actually, ever since he came out, he was silent and observing her.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke. *President of the Student Council." I chose to follow Naruto and remain silent and bow.

"Yes, Uchiha Itachi's brother. It's a pleasure to meet you both. And you Ino?" I heard Ino give another growl.

"Yamanaka Ino. *Secretary 2 of the Student Council." Ino, despite of her obvious detest, bowed as well.

"Hmmm. Very well, it seems I have to be polite as well." We tensed as Sakura pushed herself from her position and face us.

"Haruno Sakura, at your service. I am the President of the Student Council of Godaime High."She bowed, but not once did I relax my tense muscles. We stared at each other when suddenly Naruto attacked. I saw Sakura tense but before Naruto could reach her, a blue and white blur suddenly kicked him.

Hard.

"What the-!" I grunted as Ino and I caught Naruto from hitting the ground. I looked up just in time to see a girl do a back-flip and land perfectly in front of Sakura, her hand stretched beside her as if to protect Sakura. I glared at her when I noticed her eyes.

"Ino, is this Hyuga Hinata?" I muttered to Ino and she nodded. If she was a relative of Neji then she shouldn't be taken lightly. I saw Sakura mutter something to the Hyuga-girl, who nodded her head at whatever Sakura said. My finger twitched when I heard Naruto growl. I glance at him to see him glaring at the Hyuga-girl, rubbing his chin.

"Naruto, what were you thinking!?" Ino whispered harshly at Naruto.

"I don't know! My body moved on its own!"

"Kyuubi probably did it," I muttered to them. I saw them –Haruno and Hyuga-girl- tense and I followed suite, thinking they would attack.

"Hinata-sama?" I moved my head to see Hyuga Neji with Ten-Ten beside him. His face was blank but his eyes showed surprise and curiosity.

"Neji-niisan," the Hyuga-girl replied back smoothly. Neji blinked in…surprise?

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was assigned to deliver something to Headmaster Jiraiya but took longer than expected. After that, I came down just in time to see that imbecile," Hyuga-girl pointed to Naruto who growled, "attack Sakura."

"The fuck did you just call me, Pearly!?" Naruto yelled, glaring at Hyuga-girl, who gladly returned the favor.

"Not just an imbecile but a deaf one too," Hyuga-girl replied back. Hyuga-girl and Naruto continued to glare at each and just before they pounced at each other, Neji pulled Naruto by his collar while Sakura pulled Hinata's shirt.

"That's enough," Neji and Sakura said in unison. I saw them glance at each other. Neji's eyes narrowed while Sakura just looked away.

"Our business here is done, Hinata. We have no reason to stay any longer," Sakura's cold voice seem to echo . What time is it anyway? I glance at my watch. Damn, it's already 6:23 pm. I didn't even notice the sun going down. Holy crap, I didn't even fe-

"I wonder what Uncle would say, Hinata-sama." I snapped out from my thinking to see Hyuga-girl and Haruno stop walking at the sound of Neji's voice.

"Once he finds out that you are best friends with a vampire," Neji smirked when he saw Hinata freeze. His smirk was wiped off though and my body froze when we heard her reply.

"You shouldn't be talking, hypocrite," Hyuga-girl said, glancing knowingly at me.

"Actually, what would he say when he learns that you are friends not only with an Uchiha vampire but with the Kyuubi, as well?"

"Hinata, that's enough. Let's go," Sakura sharp voice came. Hinata smiled 'innocently' before walking.

"Please excuse your cousin, she's in a bad mood," Sakura said, "We shall be leaving, then. Excuse us."

We stared at the back of the two and even after they disappeared, we didn't look away. Ten-Ten was the one, who broke the silence,

"Holy shit, I broke my mirror!"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Hahahaha, I like the last part! XD WAHAHAHAH! I noticed Ten-Ten didn't have a line so I figured I'll just let her say something in the end to make up for it! :)) Oh, and not ALL members from Rookie 7 and Akatsuki are Student Council. Yeah, soo, I'm not planning on writing the other members in the next chapter so, I'll write here:

President: Sasuke Uchiha, Pein Ame(Akatsuki High)

Vice President: Neji Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha

Secretary 1: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasori Sabaku

Secretary 2: Ino Yamanaka, Hidan Jashin

Treasurer: Shikamaru Nara, Kakuzu

Historian: Ten-Ten, Konan

Here are the roles:

*Secretary 1: The First Secretary's role is to assist the President and the Vice President in any way possible. The First Secretary is in charge of both the President's and the Vice President's paperwork. From writing down ideas in a planner to handing out detentions that the President assigns.

*Secretary 2: The Second Secretary's job is to assist the Treasurer. They are giving the job of checking over math and balances. They are also in charge of making sure the spending are going as planned. The Treasurer may also send them out to pick up fast supplies if they are too busy to do so themselves.

*President: The President's role is the head of the student council. The President has the final say in deadlock discussions and gets the privilege of picking the rest of the students on the President's Board. The President is in charge of making sure all responsibilities of the students of the school are taking care, such as clubs following regulations and students participating in after school clean-up duties. The President also has the power to hand out punishments to delinquent students. The President is required to be a third year student. The President chooses a second year in Student Council to be President for the following year and whoever is picked becomes Vice President.

Credits to XionNight, my awesome BETA reader ;) You're the best and I love you :))

So, how was it? :) I'm sorry once again for not updating :))

PLEASE R&R :D Love ya guys~! You're the BEST :* TA TA!:))

-Haterz


End file.
